Course of History
by ROLAMdimensi
Summary: 2 years after the betrayal,Sasuke and his subordinates escape from Sound tornanother country.The army hire them to escort but none of them knew,this willrnlead them into something that will cause major war to erupt.
1. Orochimaru's Intention

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto.**

**  
**

**Orochimaru's Intention**

Outskirts of Sound Village

5 January 2 ASB

There are 4 figures fighting using Taijutsu in the forest.

"We should stop, it's been 3 hours," said the Jounin while leaping quickly to a tree.

"This isn't enough, we need more training," said a Genin.

"He is right, we want to surpass other teams," said another.

"I agree with you ,but I have an urgent." said the Jounin.

Then he jumps to another tree toward the village.

"It's been 2 years since I first met them.Ehmm,2 years,"the Jounin thought.

**Flashback**

"You are Team 5, right ? Call me Sasuke-san. Today,I just want to know your name and h-"

"I want to introduce first, can I," said a Genin sitting on the ground.

"You may, just your name,"said Sasuke.

**End flashback**

He arrives at a complex.There are 2 guards. Then he walks into the building.

"Sasuke-sama," the guards bow to him.

In the building, there are many staff and clients. A few ANBU guard all important room.

He goes to a main room. As he grabs the tomb, he hears a conversation.

"Orochimaru-sama,it's been 2 years since the last time you use the jutsu.Another 12 month and you can have a new body,"Kabuto stated.

"What that suppose to mean?It suppose to be a secret,"Sasuke thought.

Orochimaru whispered"If he arrived earlier,I should-

Haru sighed"Sana,don't you think,they treat us unhumanely?"

"I don't know,I never thought about that.How about you Kata?"

"I agree with that.Somehow,I had figured it out that we are just merely a tool in the village,"said Kata.

"If you are given chance to escape, would you do it?"Sana asked.

I should have known,he's up to something.

**Flashback**

have been practicing hundreds of jutsu,"said Orochimaru.

"What are you doing, Sasuke,"Orochimaru hissed.

Hearing these,Sasuke quickly rushes out of the building.

Suddenly, three ANBU appear out of nowhere at the gate and activate jutsu while running

around him.Sasuke stops, activating jutsu.

"Soukai Kumo Ninpou,"the three ANBU stated while making a spider web, surrounding Sasuke.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu,"Sasuke stated.

"Where is he ?" yelled one of them.

"What's this ?" said one of them.

From the ground, two hands pull her into the ground. When her hand is in the ground, the

spider web fall to the ground.

Sasuke immediately rises from the ground behind the other 2 ANBU and activates jutsu.

"Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu,"Sasuke stated as he blazed fire to them.

When he stops the fire, 2 body on the ground,dead while another ANBU stares to Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

"There you are," said Sasuke to his subordinates, "Listen, I want to escape from the

village tonight, want to join me?"

"What, you want to escape, but why?" asked Haru

"Because, Orochimaru want to take my body. Look, I wouldn't force you,"Sasuke said.

They were confused.They were thinking to escape from the village and now they had

been given a chance to escape.

**Flashback**

"Haru,I want to know why you want to be a shinobi?" asked Sasuke .

"I want to be ninja so I can protect people important to me ," said Haru without any hesitant.

Sasuke chuckled "Why they remind me of ..."

**End Flashback**

"I will follow you,Sasuke-san"said Sana.

"Ibelieve you," said Haru.

Kata still standing there, making his decision.

_If I stay here, I would be just the same tool _

_There would be limit for me_

His teammates are waiting for his answer.

They are unsure what would be his decision.

Kata noded"Count me in."

Kabuto bowed"Orochimaru-sama, you let him escaped,"

"Yes, let him be,"Orochimaru said.

**End**

**activates jutsu performs hand seals**


	2. On The Run

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto**

**On The Run**

At the farside of another country,Semasa

6 January 2 ASB

The shinobi are leaping through the forest on branches.

"It's been three hours,"said Kata.

"Do you think Sasuke-san will be alright,"Sana asked

Haru motions them to stop.They obey it and land on a branch.Sana produces a kunai and

carves codes on a bark.They sit before taking out their water canteen.

"Guess,we lose them,"Sana said.

"Hey,do you hear that?"a loud voice echoed at their back "Bad guess."

They quickly turn to their back and take their defense stance,glancing to figures on

another branch.

Haru gasped"You?"

"Well,well,well what we got here,bunch of loosers,"a taller one said.

There are four shinobi there.The one at their back is taller,their instructor.The taller one is

standing between another two.

"You got your order now,prove to Orochimaru-sama,you are worth,"their sensei ordered.

"For Orochimaru-sama,"the three young shinobi stated.

"Split up,I'll take Daisuki,"Haru ordered.

"I take Kisoumaru,"Sana said.

Kata noded "I support both of you then."

Sana rushes to Kisoumaru while Kata leaps to other branches.

Haru and Daisuki fight

"Never thought we'll be enemy,"said Haru figuring Daisuki moves

"You're the enemy, looser"he replied.

Haru charges to Daisuki,sending multiple kicks to him.Daisuke response by leaping high

to the air grabbing some shuriken and throwing them to Haru and quickly

chases Haru.

Haru retreats to the back,avoiding the shuriken and easily lands to the ground.Daisuki

generates chakra at his feet,picking up the shuriken using his feet and throws it to Haru.

Seeing this,Haru activates jutsu.

"Otoka no Jutsu,"Haru stated.

He releases vibration from his palm,stopping the shuriken right on it's track.Haru quickly

hides behind a tree.

Daisuki smirked"Where are you,looser?"

"I'll be finished at this rate,"Haru thought.

Haru climbs to a branch.He then activates jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"Haru stated.

"...Attack him,"Haru instructed his Bunshin.

"So,ready to die?"said Daisuki watching Haru's Bunshin diving to him.

"You think I'm fool"Daisuki glared hard.

Daisuke grabs two kunai,throws one to the clone, turn to his left and throws another one

to Haru,right to his chest.

"Got you"said Daisuki,smirking to Haru.

Daisuke activates jutsu.His hands glows with chakra.He quickly thrusts his hand to Haru's

head.

"Arghh,my head,"Haru shouted,holding his head.

"Have a nice die,"Daisuki said,charging to Haru with a kunai.

Suddenly,Sana kicks Daisuki at his gut,sending him to the ground.

"My... head,"Haru whimpered.

"What happen?"Sana asked.

"..Sound...head,"Haru stated.

"I'll take you to cover,"Sana said.

* * *

Kata smiled"Found you,Nasuki."

"You run,right?"Nasuki asked.

"Sorry.But I can stay there been used merely as a tool for them.

Sorry for doing this but we have our own paths to follow,"Kata stated.

"I don't want to hurt you,"Nasuki shouted.

Kata noded"It's your path now."

Nasuki glared hard"Why?"

"Don't you get it.We have our own pathes.If you want to follow me,then takes the path I

that I choose which I know that you wouldn't,"Kata was irritated by this.

Kata sighed"Fight me,if you don't,I'll stab myself till I die."

Kata grabs his kunai,pulling it upward slowly.

"Nasuki,you suppose to fight him.If you let him die like that,you disrupt the plan,"

said a figure coming out from a bush.

"No,don't,"Nasuki pleaded.

"_Orochi,you,you use your own people_,"Sasuke chuckled.

3 dead bodies on the ground.They are quite young,not even a Genin. Sasuke had met

them earlier,to assign them to patrol the forest as training.He was surprised when

Orochimaru ordered this.Although there are ANBU patrolling,it was a bad decision.

He close their eyes,gritting his teeth.

"Haru,where aree yooouuu,COWARDDDDD!"Daisuki shouted.

Kisoumaru gasped"Where's Nasuki,we've not seen her?"

Daisuki stopped"Dunno,killing other looser?"

Kisoumaru motions his hand to a tree,sensing a movement.

Daisuki nods.

"They've found us,"said Sana,holding Haru.

"Distracts them,"said Haru,doing hand seals.

"Hai,"Sana leaped.

Sana quickly leaps to the air, throwing several shuriken and explosive tag

to Daisuki and Kisoumaru while Haru activates jutsu.

Daisuki and Kisoumaru leap to the back avoiding the incoming projectiles.

Daisuki draws his katana holding it downward.

"We do the technique,"Daisuki ordered.

Kisoumaru activates jutsu then he put his hand to the katana,transfering his chakra.

Haru puts his hand to the ground emitting vibration,endingthe activation.

Slowly,arms with several kunai,he hide into bushes.

Sana stands on a branch activating a jutsu.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu,"Sana stated.

A small whirlwind,a metre tall moving toward Kisoumaru.

Several kunai were thrown from a bush into the whilrwind changing it from a soothing

wind into a dark spin.

"Kisoumaru,you deal with it,I'm gonna search for them,"Daisuki leaped to a branch.

Kisoumaru looks to the wind,moving to him.

"New combo,impressive"Kisoumaru thought.

He activates jutsu,producing a vibration into the air,weaken the wind.

The kunai fell to the ground,creating a pile

"Otoka no Jutsu,"Haru stated.

Suddenly,the ground crumble,sucking Kisoumaru's legs to the ground.

"What the.."Kisoumaru chuckled.

Haru rushes to the kunai pile,activating chakra at the feet.A kunai stick to his leg.

He launches the kunai to a figure.

"You getting no where now,"said Daisuki,rushing to Sana.

Sana smirks,while she leaping to the ground.

Unknown to Daisuki, a kunai was thrown to him,hitting him at forearm.

"Arrggh,"Daisuki whimpered.

"Damn you loosers... the ground...it's quicksand!"Daisuki thought.

Daisuki pulls out the kunai and quickly rushes to aid his teammate.

Haru and Sana charge to Kisoumaru with kunai.

Kisoumaru throws all projectiles to them.

They dodge.

Daisuki activates jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"Daisuki stated.

Several Bunshin appear near Kisoumaru,pulling him out of the quicksand.

Haru sighed"We can't take it any longer."

"We find Kata first before we flee,"Sana said.

Haru and Sana leap through the forest,leaving several Bunshin.

Instantly,Daisuki and Kisoumaru follow them.

* * *

"You use us?"said Kata,glaring to the Chuunin. 

Kata quickly rushes to the Jounin throwing a kunai.Nasuki also throws several shuriken.

"You choose my path?"

The Jounin evades them and rushes to Nasuki delivering a kick at the side.

Puff!(Kawarimi)

Kata activates jutsu "Kamaitachi no Jutsu."

4 small whirlwind appear around the Chuunin,moving inward.Several kunai were thrown

into the whirlwind by Kata.

5 Nasuki's Bunshin appear on the ground charging to the Jounin.

The Chuunin leaps upward and throws a kunai to Nasuki as she leaps toward the Chuunin

from the ground.The kunai hit Nasuki.

Puff!(Bunshin)

Suddenly,Nasuki appears above the Chuunin,delivering a somersault kick to his back.

As the Chuunin falls to the ground,he draws his katana and throws it to Nasuki.

When the Chuunin hit the ground,the whirlwinds are already near.Moments later,the

whirlwind tear his body into lumps of meat.

Just as the katana about to thrust to Nasuki,her teammates appear,protecting her.

"Ergghh,"Daisuki and Kisoumaru whimpered.

The katana had thrusted through them.Their backs are facing each other.Kisoumaru is

holding the katana while Daisuki pushes Nasuki away.Slowly,they fall to the ground.

Nasuki quickly leaps to them.When she arrives,Kisoumaru had already dead.The katana

had thrusted through his chest,probably through his heart.

Daisuki is whimpering to endure the pain.Nasuki rushes to aid him.

"Dai...Daisuki hold on,"Nasuki fidgeted.

As Nasuki opens his backpack,Daisuki pulls her hand.

"Na...Nasuki I ha..ve something to...to tell,"Daisuki said.

"Don't t..talk,"Nasuki replied.

Daisuki smiled "Y...you a..re m..my sister."

"Wha..,"Nasuki stared to Daisuki.

"Na...Nasuki ne...ver forget us,okay?"Daisuki pleaded.

Nasuki stammered "Nii-san..."

Daisuki slowly closes his eyes.

"No,you can't die now!"Nasuki shouted to his brother.

Nasuki observes the katana.It had thrusted through his abdomen,loosing bloods.

She awares,nothing can be done to help him.Nothing.But she isn't going to stop.

"Nii-san,you going to make it,"Nasuki said.

"Na...Nasuki go a..way.Don't wa..want you to su...suffer,"Daisuki said.

**Flashback**

"Kaa-san,don't die now please!"Daisuki pleaded.

"Dai...suki..."

Daisuki stares in horror to his dying mother.He is in pain watching his mother dies.

**End Flashback**

Daisuki concentrates his power to his fist and punches Nasuki under his chin.

Nasuki gasped"Nii-san,why?"

"Nasuki,Nasuki...,"Kata called her name.

Nasuki slowly opens her eyes.She is on Kata's lap.Behind him,are his teammates,Haru

and Sana,staring something.Something.Nasuki quickly turns her head.

"Nii-san,what about him?"Nasuki asked.

Kata gasped "Shhh,rests now."

Nasuki fidgeted "Why is this happen?"

Minutes later,Sasuke arrives at the scene.There's blood all over his cloak.He stares to

Kisoumaru,Daisuki and finally Nasuki.

Sasuke sighed"I'm late."

Sasuke remisnices his memories before his betrayal.His memories of Naruto and Sakura.

His memories of Kakashi.Team 7 and ...

"What if I died there?"Sasuke thought.

"Phase 1,completed,"an unfamiliar figure whispered.

**End**

**Haru and Daisuki are using the variation of Otoka no Jutsu.**


	3. Umi Village

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto.**

**Umi Village**

6 January 2 ASB

People walk through a gate,guarded by 4 man in military attire.Not far from there,a

military platoon is marching ,leads by a young military officer.

"Is it the village?"Kata asked.

Sasuke stopped"Yes,this is Umi."

"Why are they here,"Haru asked pointing his finger to the platoon.

"I heard this country had been restored by the royalties few years ago.Because of that this

country is still in chaos,"Sasuke replied.

They resume their walk through the gate,only to be halt by the guards.

"Halt.You not from here aren't you?"asked the guard,drawing his katana.

"What's the fuss?"an officer interrupts them.

"Reena-san...they seem suspicious,"the guard glares to Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"the officer asked.

"We come here for aid,my subordinates were injured,"Sasuke said.

"You are shinobi,right?"asked the officer looking to the injured Genins"I know how they

look.You must had fought a fierce fight."

Sasuke glares to the officer,chuckling.Yes,they are shinobi and they can destroy militay

unit easily but in doing so,they attract many undercover shinobi.

"Alright,you may go,"she said smiling.

Sasuke gasped."It's a pleasure."

* * *

"Reena-san,why...?"the guard asked.

"You must be new,"the officer said"a 12 years old shinobi could kills you

in an instance."

"Sasuke-san,what is the importance of military,when they can just hire shinobi instead?"

Sasuke noded"Actually,they do hire shinobi.But their presence are secret.This country is

allied to Taso and Konoha.The villages provide them with shinobi in exchange to help

them fighting a proxy war after the Great Ninja War."

They walk along the street,receiving glare from people for their appearance.Then Sasuke

stops,looking to an inn.It's old but in good condition.

"We stay here,"said Sasuke before entering the inn.

"What about the shinobi you met?"a person asked.

"We don't have enough troops to defend the village.The reinforcements will arrive only in

a week and our shinobi,don't report back since three weeks ago,"Reena said.

"Kito,remember the incident in Azumi,massacre of the Third Battalion?"

"Report says that it was done by shinobi,why you asks?"

"I heard it was done by the Taso's shinobi,"Reena replied.

"Do you mean there are complot of between Resistance and our ally?"

Suddenly,a man walks into the room.

"Reena-san,the shinobi has return,"the man said.

Reena chuckled"Has?"

"Yes,only one of them made it back and had been treated,"the man said.

* * *

7 January 2 ASB 

Sasuke stands at an opening gazing at a platoon marching through the forest.He is

practiving Taijutsu,instead of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu avoids attention.An officer walks to

him slowly.

"You're practicing Taijutsu I suppose,"the officer said.

"You must be Reena,"Sasuke said"Why are you here?"

"I had been informed you're and your subordinates are renegades,"Reena said.

Sasuke chuckled"What's your point?"

Reena noded"I want to hire you."

Sasuke stood there,without response.

"Meets me at the village square,before the platoon rally,"Reena said.

* * *

"Haru,wake up,wake up,"Sana said.

"Eer...you woke up,"Haru look to Sana before glancing to Nasuki,still in the bed staring to the window.

Haru asked"Where's Kata?"

"Practices,"Sana replied.

"Well,good morning young one,I suppose Sasuke had gone practices,"said an old

woman while serving breakfast.

"Good morning,Atana-san,"Sana said.

They walk slowly to a dining table before taking their seat.Suddenly,someone opens the

entrance door.

"Sorry for been late,"said Kata taking his seat.

"It's alright we almost start,"Haru stated.

"Nasuki...,"Kata whispered.

Twenty minutes later,they finish their meal.They take dishes to the kitchen although the

woman disapprove.

"So,what's the plan?"Sana asked.

The woman noded"Before Sasuke left,he want me to told you that you can have your own plan."

"Thank you Atana-san,"Sana replied.

Sana is looking to picture hanging by the wall.They are Atana-san,and a man,both are

in their mid thirties,and a young man,both are wearing the miliatry attire.

"Atana-san,is this a picture of your family?"Sana asked.

"Yes,both of them joined the army,the younger one is my son,he joined army at 15"

"Where are they now?"Sana asked.

"They were killed-in-action,"the woman stated

Sana and the others are shock by her words.

"I...I'm sorry for asking you the question,"Sana fidgeted.

"You don't have to apologize.They had sacrificed their life because they want to protect

others.I should feel proud of that."

Suddenly,Nasuki rushes out of the inn,running along the street.Kata quickly chases her.

Sana bowed"I'm sorry Atana-san.She had loose her teammates."

They rush out of the inn,losing them among the crowd.

"How about we look for them from the building."

"Okay."

* * *

"Wait up,"Kata yelled.

Nasuki stopped"What?"

"Don't 'what' to me," Kata chuckled "It's about your teammates right?"

"Don't talk like you know how I feel!"Nasuki yelled back.

Kata sighed"I'm sure they don't want you to live a sorrow life."

"They are my teammates.One of them,is my older brother,"Nasuki whispered.

"Do you see them?"Haru asked.

"Nope,"Sana replied.

"Who are you?"a man asked.

"Us?"both replied.

"Don't play dumb!"the man said.

Several kunai were thrown to both of them.The quickly dodge them.

"You're shinobi.What are you doing here?"the man asked.

"Seeking our friends,"Sana said.

They quickly perform defend stance,each holding kunai.

"Don't be alert.I had been told about your group,renegades."the man said.

"Who are you?"

"Me.Emmm...call it, Confidential!"the man said.

He leaps to the street and disappears among the crowd.

"He is shinobi ,right?"Haru asked.

"I don't think he is a threat to us,"Sana stated.

Haru looks to the east to find Nasuki and Kata on a tree branch.

"Sana,we still don't found them yet.Care for a spar?"

"Accepted."

"The first one arrives to the tree is the winner."said Haru,starting the run.

"Hey,not fair!"

So,off they run to the tree.Haru run along the street while Sana jumps between building.

They found advantages in the paths they follow.It seem the winner is undecideable.

They arrive to the tree simultaneously.It's a draw.

"I'm the winner,"Haru shouted.

Sana gasped."No,it's a draw."

Haru smirked"You lost,admit it."

"Was not!"

"Was it!"

"Was not!"

"Guys,it's a draw,"two figures stand at their back.

"Oh,Kata ,Nasuki,"Sana glances to the back.

Nasuki smiled"See,I told you it's a draw."

"Okay,okay,you /are /right,"Haru mocked.

"Haru!"

Haru gasped"Yes you're right,you're right."

"Where had you been?"asked Sana.

"Err...we had ramen just now,"Kata fidgeted.

"Kata,did you met other shinobi?"asked Haru.

"No,"Kata replied.

"Well,we did met them,"Sana said.

"What happened?"Kata asked.

Haru shrugged"He came and told us he is confiden.."

"Hey,he meant that his identity is secret,"Sana interrupted.

"Do you want to join us to spar?"Haru asked.

Kata noded"Nasuki,want to spar?"

Nasuki noded.

"Let's go!"Haru shouted.

**End**


	4. Under The Command

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto**

**Under The Command**

8 January 2 ASB

"What's your decision?"Reena asked.

"How long you want to hire us?"Sasuke asked.

"Till the reinforcements arrive,"Reena stated "Deal?"

Sasuke noded"Deal."

"We'll meet again tommorow,"Reena said.

* * *

"Kata,hurry,the rally is gonna start."shouted Haru while taking his seat besides other

children.

Kata and Nasuki walking side by side slowly to Haru,each holding beverages while Sana

is browsing medicine at a stall nearby.

"These are for you and Sana,careful,"Kata said.

Haru shrugged"I know that.Take your seats,quick."

Minutes later,Sana runs to them bringing along her purchases and take her own seat.

"Yours,"said Haru giving her a beverage.

Sana replied"Thanks."

"Eh,what you buy?"asked Haru looking to the purchases "Medicine?"

Sana sighed"We don't have them anymore."

Haru shrugged"Oh."

Moments later,the rally starts.Three platoons of 120 troops walk slowly to the village

square.Once there,they draw their katana performing one of their military disciplines.

During the performance,not even a single troop hit by the katana.The crowd are amaze by

this,including the shinobi.

"Waa...they are amazing how did they do that?"asked Haru looking to his comrade.

"Being in army,isn't easy.They train for this performance about three month to build

concentration."said Kata.

"You see,the military ideas are almost the same as shinobi ideas."Sana continued.

When the performance had ended,the platoon step aside,giving way for the cavalries.The

cavalries are consists of a platoon of 25.They wield katana and an alternative crossbow.

They charge to each other having a mock fight for several times.

"Beautiful horses,where they got them?"asked Sana.

"Dunno,"replied Haru.

"Great Plain,"Nasuki replied.

The last platoons are for support.They are scouts,medic-troops,construct-troops and suppliers.

"Whoa,they have the additional supports.."said Haru grinning to Kata.

"In battle,you..."

"I know it.Any battles take a long time.So it advantageous."Haru interrupted.

Kata glares to Haru.

"Let's go back to the inn for dinner,"Sana said while facing toward the inn.

Haru sighed"Yeah,let's go back,I'm tired.Sasuke-san might had came back."

They walk along the street toward the inn.During their walk they encounter several

several couple cuddling.

"Had you done that?"Sana asked Kata.

"You had done that,"said Haru"your eyes tell me everything."

Kata chuckled"Haru,don't mocks me!"

"Hesitant mean secret,"Haru mocked.

Kata quickly grabs Haru's hand twisting to the back.

"Arg,"Haru groaned with pain.

"Don't mock me,understand?"Kata warned Haru still holding his hand.

Haru fidgeted"Yes,yes understood."

Kata releases the grip.

"Nasuki,let's go,"Kata whispered.

Kata takes her hand and they walk toward a ramen stall while Haru and Sana walk back to the inn.

Sana shrugged"Watch your mouth next time."

"You started it first!"Haru yelled.

Once they enter the inn,Sasuke had already took his seat.They quickly join him.

"Where are the other two?"asked Sasuke giving seat to Atana-san.

"Uh...we had a little fight during our walk and they went to a ramen stall."

"Why you fight dear?"the woman asked.

"You see,err..."Haru fidgeted.

"I understand "said the woman, smiling.

"Sasuke, I heard the 15th Battalion is hiring you and your subordinates."

"Yes,they hire us until their reinforcement arrive,"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-san,what would we do for them?"asked Sana.

"We will meet them tommorow,"Sasuke replied.

"Nasuki,you hurt,"Kata ststed.

Kata sighed"Had I lied to you,tell me?"

"Then why you..."

"It's our secret,"Kata whispered.

**End**

**Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 are to introduce the characters and units in army.**


	5. Preparation for Escort

Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto.

**Preparation for Escort**

9 January 2 ASB

"Sasuke,meet Takumi Kito,a goverment officer,"Reena said.

Kito noded"Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure,"Sasuke smiled.

Rina brought out some documents"For the first sorties,you will escort him,four cavalries

,two platoons of troops, medics and confidential documents to Azumi."

"How much you will pay us?"Sasuke asked.

"2300 Esti,"Reena said.

"Come here early tommorow,"she added.

* * *

"We'll start the task tommorow,"Sasuke said eyeing to his subordinates.

"What is it?"asked Haru.

"Escorting,"Sasuke said.

Sana chuckled"But we are four!"

Sasuke sighed"For that reason,I'll make it four-for-a-team."

They walk slowly to a clearing.It's situated near a forest.Several horses are there,having

sprint tests.Their keeper record their performance.The tests are essential for the cavalries.

Cavalries attack in a certain formation.If some of the horses can't match up their speed

with others,the formation would fail,thus affecting the attack.

Sasuke motioned them to stop"I'll explain about the team."

Sasuke turned his back"The team is a new formation of a team.This formation is an

advantage in a none-direct attack."

"Sasuke-san,if I'm correct,are the variety of formation serve different purposes?"Kata

asked.

Sasuke noded"Yes.Three years ago,Orochimaru had sent The Sound Four to retrieve an

item.There are four,but their formation are the square.The formation you will take

is the T."

Sasuke pointed "Nasuki you'll be at the center among the three at the front of the

formation.Your technique, Bunshin can support your teammate."

"Sasuke-san,how you define the support?"Nasuki asked.

"You have two objectives,attack and support.I realized that the Bunshin and Kawarimi

are the double-edged for the objectives."Sasuke stated.

Sasuke turned "Haru,Sana both of you are beside Nasuki.You're objectives are attack and

bring item such as medication,weapons or scrolls."

Sasuke disappeared"As for you,Kata,you'll follow them from the back at a certain

distance.You are swift and able to reduce the chakra signal.Your Kamaitachi is a

long-range technique.Those are the reasons I choose you."

Kata interrupted"Then,I attack and support my teammates from the remote."

Sasuke noded "I believe you add kunai to Kamaitachi.Tests the combo for weakness."

"Don't you want to train us?"Sana asked.

Sasuke smiled "No,the Bunshin will."

* * *

"Kito,why are you here?"Sasuke asked.

Kito smirked"Waiting,as you can see."

Sasuke glared "You were sent,didn't you?"

"Reena-san want me to know you and your subordinates better,"Kito stated.

Sasuke leaped"Leave this place.They are having their drill."

"As you wished,"Kito walked away.

* * *

Kabuto bowed"Orochimaru-sama,the search team had arrived."

The search team walk slowly to the entrance.They are drenching with sweat.One of them

is holding a scroll.

They knelt"Orochimaru-sama,we had found the gate.It's located at Azumi.And this"

the leader showed the scroll "is a transcript about the gate."

Orochimaru smirked"Take the scroll to the Information Department."

"Yes,Orochimaru-sama,"they exited the room.

"Kabuto,send several ANBU to the Resistance,"Orochimaru said.

* * *

Sasuke is walking along a trench.There is a memorial site situated on a hill for the death

of hundreds of troops and shinobi during the Besiege of Umi.

It was here,Urashi Tanaka,the only cavalry unit survived,along with his son,Urashi Shinta

led hundreds of troops and several shinobi against their besieger.

Eventually,they lost the battle.

However,several hours after their death,a large reinforcement arrived and defeated

the besieger.

No one had expected the remnants of an unwell trained battalion,had helped

the country to gain victory from their losing battle.

When Sasuke arrives at the site,an old woman is standing at the front of two memorials.

Urashi Tanaka and Urashi Shinta was encarved on them.

"I'm sorry,I...I had promised...,"the woman cried.

She fidgeted"But he reminded me of you."

Sasuke slowly leaves the site,not to disturb the woman.

"Would anyone mourn me if I die?"Sasuke whispered.

As he walks along the same trench,he can hears the voices of the heroes of the battle.

Sasuke stops ,gazing to the sun sets at the horizon.

"Yes,someone will,"he muttered as he starts to run to the horizon.

**End**

**Besiege of Umi:What happened? **

**I made the story as SS(side story) 1**


	6. Escort to Azumi

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto**

**Escort to Azumi**

10 January 2 ASB

"Atana-san,we are leaving.Thank you for everything,"Sasuke said

The woman smiled"I hope we can meet again,Sasuke."

Sasuke noded"Atana-san,we will visit you again."

* * *

"Kito,Sasuke ready to leave?Reena asked. 

"Yes,"both replied.

"Order Seal?"Reena asked.

Kito shoved his hand,showing Order Seal.It is a rod that glows with chakra.

Reena turned"Sasuke,becareful,the Resistance activities along Khos by-pass are high."

Sasuke noded.

Reena advanced"I suppose you are Sana,right?"

Sana startled"Yes,Reena-san."

"Well,those two must be Haru and Kata.I want you to becareful during the journey,"Reena pleaded.

"I will,Reena-san."

"Kito,Sasuke,you may go now,"Reena said.

* * *

Kito and Sasuke are at the front of the movement,mounted on horses.Sana,Nasuki and 

Haru are ahead of them while Kata is at the back.

They are taking formation T.

Kito smirked"To be able to train shinobi yet been renegade,are you planning..."

Sasuke glared"None of your business."

"We are having the same mission,ignoring me is a fatal error,"Kito said.

Sasuke growled.

They are entering Khos by-pass,staring to the horizon,as the sun set.The by-pass stretched

along a system of ravine.They can see a small waterfall in a cave.

Kito turned "We camp here.Get enough rest."

The four shinobi appear near Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san,we stop here?"Kata asked.

Sasuke noded "Kata,I want you and the others to join the patrol,by shift."

* * *

11 January 2 ASB 

They are entering a new environment.Instead of rocky ravine,they can see a forest.

Kito motions the movement to stop.

"Search for enemy,"Sasuke ordered.

"Hai!"the four shinobi replied.

"The Resistance activities in the forest had risen since months ago,"Kito said.

"Are they any fort here?"Sasuke asked.

Kito sighed "It's situated at the heart of the forest.There were only several troops

and a shinobi operating the fort,that was 3 months ago."

The four arrive.

"We found a fort under siege by enemy,"Haru said.

Kito gasped "Tell me about the enemy."

"They are about 60 cavalries,80 troops and 3 shinobi,"Sana stated.

"How about the fort?"Kito asked.

"There are several survivors,one of them is a shinobi,"Kata replied.

Kito-5 shinobi,80 troops,100 cavalries,5 medics

Enemy-3 shinobi,80 troops,60 cavalries? medics

Fort-1 shinobi,others unknown 

Kito gazes at the forest.It's swampy at the right flank while at the left flank,the

ground is easy for the cavalries."

"Sasuke I want you to save the survivors,Nasuki guards the cavalries,Sana guards me

while others, guard the troops,"Kito ordered.

"Cavalries,under my commands,take the left flank,troops take the right flank!"Kito shouted.

The movement takes it formation.The cavalries and troops advance to the fort with haste,

follow by Kito and Sana at the back.

Nasuki,Haru and Kata has disappear among the branches and bushes,guarding the forces.

Sasuke is hiding ahead of them,waiting the perfect moment to enter the fort.He can see

3 enemy's shinobi searching for survivor and tools to open the fort's gate.

After several thousands metre,the movement can see the fort under siege by the enemy.

"Ready!"Kito shouted.

The enemy is aware of the cavalries,thus quickly regrouping .

"Charge!"

The cavalries charge to the enemy with their katana at hands.The troops are advancing

through the swamp area quickly to the fort to ambush the enemy.

As the unknown shinobi rushes to the cavalries,Sasuke sneaks into the fort.

Moments later,the battle starts when both cavalries clash,injuring several frontline

cavalries of both sides.

* * *

When Sasuke enter the fort's compound,he finds lots of dead bodies. 

Sasuke searches through out the fort for the survivors.

"Anyone here!" Sasuke shouted "I'm your ally!"

He quickly goes upstairs.He checks every room.

"I'm your ally!"Sasuke shouted.

When he enters a large room,he can hears someone behind him.

Sasuke turns to the back only to find a white-eye shinobi.

Sasuke gasped."Hi...nata."

* * *

As the enemy's troops are about to support the cavalries,Kito's troops ambush them from 

the swamp area.

Nasuki,Kata and Haru are fighting the 3 enemy's shinobi,both holding their kunai.

They rush to each other,thrusting the kunai to the front.

Kata throws kunai,forcing the enemy1 to leaps.Kata activates jutsu.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu,"Kata stated.

A whirlwind appears above the enemy1 before falling to the ground.

The enemy1 leap backward before activating jutsu.

Haru sends a kick ,but the enemy1 blocks it.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu,"the enemy1 stated.

10 Mizu Bunshinappear around Kata and Sana.

Enemy1 smirked "Attack them."

* * *

Hinata is in attack stance,with her Byakugan activates. 

"Where are the others?"Sasuke asked.

Instantly,Hinata rushes to him and throws several shuriken.

Sasuke dodges it and moments later Hinata hits several chakra points at his right arm.

Sasuke chuckled "I'm not your enemy."

Hinata ignores him and is advancing for another hit.

Sasuke blocks Hinata's left hand to the left.

Then,Sasuke grabs her left hand and quickly advances to her back,twisting her hand

upward at the back.

He finishes it with a kick at the back of her leg,sending her kneeling on the ground.

"Hinata,I'm not your enemy,I'm your ally,"Sasuke whispered.

"You are traitor,of course you are my enemy,"Hinata yelled.

Sasuke flinched"Yes,I'm a traitor."

Sasuke hits her at the back,sending her unconscious.

* * *

Nasuki rushes to Kata and Haru,follows by an enemy2. 

"She keeps following me,"Nasuki thought.

The Mizu Bunshin rush to Kata and Haru,thrusting their kunai.

Kata and Haru leap to the back of the Mizu Bunshin.

The third enemy3 lands on their shoulder,forcing both downward.

Nasuki throws several shuriken into Kamaitachi before activating jutsu.

Enemy3 leaps to Nasuki,throwing a kunai.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"Nasuki stated before a kunai hits her.

7 Kage Bunshin rush toward their counterpart, Mizu Bunshin.

* * *

Sasuke is rushing through corridor carrying Hinata.Suddenly,he stumbles upon two troops 

holding katana.Sasuke leaps to their back before hitting their back.

He quickly rushes through the corridor toward the entrance of the fort.When Sasuke

manages to get out of the fort,he can see his subordinates and Bunshin fighting their

enemies.Sasuke leaps through the battlefield toward Sana and Kito at the designated

place.

**End**


	7. Critical Situation

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of Naruto.**

**Critical Situation**

11 January 2 ASB

1637

"Retreat!"

The situation is bad for the enemy.The ambush made by Kito's troops had greately

damaged their numbers.The enemy has no choice but to retreat.

The enemy troops and cavalries rush to the flag carriers as pointer to retreat.Some of

them continue their fighting.Several medics can be seen treating injured troops.

The scene of the battlefield is horror.Dead bodies of both side are everywhere,soak

in blood.Some of them were strucked by katana.

Sana gasped "It's terrifying."

"It's common in any battlefields,"Kito said.

Sasuke arrives beside them,holding Hinata.He then puts her under a tree.

"She's unconscious,"Sasuke said.

Sasuke rushes to Hinata to give treatment.

"Is she the only survivors?"Kito asked.

Sasuke noded.

"Her chakra level is low,"Sana stated "Sasuke-san, why her eyes... are white?"

"She has bloodline limit,"Sasuke said,"treats her,I'm going to help them."

* * *

All of the enemy's shinobi are fleeing when the troops are retreating.They leave 

several Mizu Bunshin and explosion tags.

Nasuki,Kata and Haru are standing on a branch,staring to the fleeing shinobi.

Kata chuckled "They are better than us."

"Mizu Bunshin,"Nasuki whispered "They are from Taso."

Haru noded "But why they help the Resistance?"

Sasuke arrives beside them.

"How were your fighting?"Sasuke asked.

Haru sighed "Bad.We were almost defeated."

"They have more experience," Sasuke said.

They land on the ground walking through the forest toward the fort.Several troops and

cavalries are behind them,also heading for the same destination.

"Sasuke-san,"Nasuki fidgeted "is war..."

"Yes,war is going to start,"Sasuke interrupted.

"Bu..but,"Haru fidgeted "how is it possible?"

"Konoha had become the major power in this continent,"Sasuke said

"small countries and hidden villages are threaten by that.Orochimaru had taken the situation to his advantage."

"Oto had betrayed Suna three years ago,why would other countries ignore the incident?"

Kata asked.

"They were forced,"Sasuke replied "to keep their existence."

* * *

Kito had already heading to the fort.Hinata is resting on a treatment mat. 

Treatment mat is useful to transfer chakra during battle.

Sana is standing on a branch,staring to Hinata.

"What kind of bloodline she has?"Sana thought.

Hinata opens his eyes.She gazes throughout the forest.

Sana gasped "She woke up."

Hinata quickly stands on her feet,activating jutsu.

"Byakugan,"Hinata stated.

Hinata turns to the back,glaring to Sana.

"She's able to detect me,"Sana thought.

"Who are you?"Hinata asked.

"Sana, shinobi of the 15th Battalion,"Sana replied "who are you?"

"I'm Hinata,I was assigned on a mission."

Sana can see veins around Hinata's eyes.

Sana noded "You have interesting technique."

Hinata deactivates jutsu.

"Hinata,I was ordered by Kito-san to bring you to the fort."Sana said.

Hinata noded "Do you know any shinobi by the name Sasuke?"

Sana smiled "Of course I know."

* * *

"We'll take this fort for our temporary base,"Kito said "untill we know the current situation in Azumi." 

Kito slowly walks off from the stage heading to Sana and Hinata.

"Kito-san,this is Hinata,"Sana said.

Kito noded "Ah,yes Hinata.Sana,informs Sasuke,we are going to have a discussion."

In The Briefing Room

"Where's Setsuna?"Kito asked.

"She's in the treatment room,"an officer replied.

Kito gasped"What happened to her?"

"She's pregnant," another officer said.

"How did she fight?" Kito shocked "...gives her temporary dismissal."

Sasuke enters the room.Hinata glares hard to Sasuke,clenching her fist.

"Why is he here?"Hinata thought.

Kito stood "Good evening,we are going to have a discussion,"Kito glanced "This shinobi

is Hinata, the only survivor of the attack."

Hinata noded "I'm Konoha's shinobi.I was sent here to do mission."

"Officers,I want to know about our casualties and captured enemies,"Kito said.

An officer stood "We lost 45 cavalries,12 horses,20 troops,injured 26 cavalries,

37 horses,40 troops."

Another stood "For the captured,10 cavalries,3 horses,18 troops and 2 medics."

"Sasuke,do you have any information?"Kito asked.

Sasuke stood "I suspected the attacker was helped by Taso's shinobi."

"Bring me a map of this ravine,"Kito said.

An officer advance to a briefing board,pasting the said map.Kito takes a pointer on a

table.He puts the pointer at the north of the fort.

"They had fled to the north.I believe they have a base here,"Kito stated

"Maybe,they have a tunnel linking to Taso,"an officer said.

"Send message to Umi about this,"Kito ordered.

An officer exits the room,bringing with him a document.

"You may dismiss..."

"Wait," Hinata interrupted "Do you know who he is?"

Kito noded "He's Sasuke,why?"

Hinata chuckled "Do you know his family name?"

"Why you..."

"He is Uchiha Sasuke,Konoha's traitor,"Hinata shouted "you should send him back to Konoha."

Sasuke flinches by her words.

Kito smirked "What are you talking about,Hinata?He is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Of course he is!" Hinata shouted.

"You are having trauma," Kito said "Sasuke,takes her to the treatment room."

"No I'm not,hear me,"Hinata shouted "he's Uchiha..."

Sasuke appears behind her,knocking her unconscious.

"You had already known,I'm an Uchiha,"Sasuke said.

"The situation is critical," Kito said "Konoha has a suspicion that we are allied to Sound.

If war broke out,Konoha will invades us first."

Sasuke heads to the door,holding Hinata, "You are hiring more Missing-Nin ?"

Kito noded "Sends your subordinates to Azumi tommorow."

"Gives them," Kito shoved four seals ," Identification Seal."

* * *

2223 

Haru is walking through the forest,watching several troops draging dead bodies.Several

minutes ago,he stumbled upon a troops grieving near a dead body.

"War is horrible," Haru thought.

Suddenly,he found a torn picture on the ground.He picks it up and gazes at the picture.

Haru chuckled"Someone is waiting for her."

There is woman,in military attire holding her daughter in the picture.They were happy

that day.Today,she died leaving her daughter.

"Why they choose war?"Haru whispered.

"You are shinobi and you don't know why?"someone said.

Haru turned "Kata!"

Kata sighed "Their ideals are different."

"People losing their lives for those stupid ideals,"Haru shouted.

"That's why they are called ideals,"Kata said "people die for them."

Haru gasped "What did you say?"

Haru jumps to Kata punching him continuosly.

* * *

Sasuke is sitting on a chair beside Hinata, staring to her face. 

"Why you hate me so bad ,"Sasuke whispered "did I...did I killed him."

**End of Story**

**cavalry troop + horse**

**This story had ended.I'll make a sequel about Sasuke and Hinata.I'm hoping**

**someone can help(reviews) me for the sequel. **

**I had checked the reviews.Currently there are only 2 reviews :c**

**Please,reviews.Reviews will help me to make stories better than this. **


End file.
